Weekend of Love
by Silli-zicuni
Summary: BEING RE-WRITTEN! Sora has a major crush on his best friend. What happens when they have the house for themselves the whole weekend? Yaoi, OneShot, RikuSora, Lemon


**AN: **I would like to dedicate this One-shot to two of my friends:  
Andi (adwkokos) for correcting most of my mistakes, and Marie (Ms. Forest) for inspiring me, and telling me I'm doing a good job, even though I'm not so sure she's telling the truth all the time!  
You guys are wonderful friends!!  
And I'm so mad at myself... I deleted this story by accident!! All my beatiful favs and reviews... sniff**  
Category:** Romance/Humor  
**Pairing: **Sora x Riku  
**Disclaimer:** You know I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Sora or Riku or ANY of the hot guys as the matter of fact. If I did though, Kairi would mysteriously disappear and… Let's just say it would be a yaoi-fangirl dream come true xP …And the game would probably not have been suitable for children…

**Warning: **There is a reason it's rated M!! Yaoi and Lime/Lemon.  
Since you are here in the first place you probably know what it means. If you don't care about Yaoi (boy x boy love) then I suggest you go read something else.  
If you do care for it, then I bid you welcome my friend, and enjoy

This is my 1st One-Shot, as well my 1st Lime/Lemon, so don't kill me please :)

--  
"Noo!" Sora protested and let out a sigh. "I really don't want to stay with grandma this weekend mom. I REALLY don't want to!" The brunets' mother, Sonja, let out a soft giggle.

"Oh honey. She's not that bad-" she was cut off by her son.

"Not that bad? _Not that bad_?! Mom! She's a seventy year old monster that makes you eat cabbage and tells you to go to sleep at 9 p.m.!" Sora said with a hint of panic in his voice. Sonja gave him a strict look

"Sora Leonheart! You are not to speak of my mother like that," she said, "even though it is true." she added quickly. Sora laughed at his mothers comment.

"But you can't stay here alone the whole weekend, so you're staying with grandma." Sonja said. Sora whined

"Mooom! I'm sixteen!" he said with a pout. Sonja gave him one of her 'and-your-point-is?' looks. Sora rolled his eyes.

"What if I invited Riku to stay here with me? Then I wouldn't be alone!" he said. His mother looked thoughtful

"Hmm…Well I know Riku can behave like an adult, and you two are NOT going to cause any trouble, burning down the house, or scare the neighbours? Right?!" she said. Sora started jumping and squealing happily.

"Noo we'll be really good! And we'll behave! Like…..like little angels! I promise." he said with a sugary smile. Sonja gave him a warm smile in return and nodded.

"Ok then it's settled. You better go call Riku then."

The brunet gave his mother a quick hug and said "Thanks mom!" before he ran up the stairs and into his room.

Sora sighed happily as he sat himself on his bed and picked up his cell to call his best friend Riku. He dialled the number and pressed 'call'. It rang a few times before a deep, dark, and not to mention sexy, voice answered

"Yup?"

Sora felt his body tingle at the sound of Riku's voice. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Feeling things he shouldn't feel for Riku. But could he help it? No. Sora was madly in love with his silver-haired, teal-eyed, goddamn hot best friend. Sora wandered off in a daydream of the older boy when he heard said person clear his throat in the other end of the line.

"Ahem… Sora? You there, or did you fall asleep at the phone again?" Riku chuckled slightly at his last comment. Sora snapped back to reality at the sound of Riku's laugh

"How'd ya' know it was me?" he asked. Riku sighed

"Sora you dofus! You're my best friend, so not having your number on my phone would be kind of stupid…" he said with a new soft chuckle. Sora felt his face heat up in a blush and was utterly thankful that Riku couldn't see him at the moment.

"Heh… yeah" Sora chuckled nervously "Well anyway. You better not have plans this weekend, Riku!" he said. There was a moment of silence before Riku answered

"After this conversation I might have." he answered. Sora smiled brightly

"Yes you will! 'Cause you're going to save me from the horror of spending the weekend at grandmas!" He heard Riku laugh

"Hehe… Okay I will." Riku said

Sora could not help the small squeal that escaped his throat

"Great! Now pack your stuff and get your ass over here!" Sora had to concentrate not to tell Riku exactly what he thought of his ass… 'Cause it looked good! He had to keep himself from drooling as he began daydreaming again.

"'Kay. I'll be at your house soon. See ya'." –c_lick_-

Sora just sat there for a moment, thinking of Riku's butt with a sheepish grin on his face. He snapped out of it when Sonja entered the room.

"So, what did Riku say?" she asked Sora, who was grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"He'll be here soon." he exclaimed happily. His mother smiled back

"Good. I've already told grandma that you won't be staying with her." She had brought her wallet, and was now searching inside it "Here you've got some money so you two can go buy food at the grocery store, and make yourselves a good dinner. I don't want you to eat pizza all the time." Sonja said in her caring I'm-such-a-good-mother-when-I-care-what-my-son-eats-voice. She handed Sora the money and gave him a big hug

"I'm leaving now. Take care sweetheart."she said softly. Sora flashed her a warm smile before he lay back on his bed.

He heard the front door of his house slam shut when his mother left. The brunet smiled happily. This weekend alone in his house with Riku gave him the perfect opportunity to finally tell his friend about his feelings.

Then his mind wandered to what his mother had said about shopping food and not eating pizza. Sora looked at the money his mother had given him.

"Whoa!"

Sonja had gone crazy and left him with about 500 dollars. What kind of mother with a sane mind would leave her teenage son and his friend with 500 fucking bucks? Oh wait… Sonja didn't have a sane mind… Sora started squealing again, for no reason really. Sora just squealed a lot. Maybe that was one of the reasons so many called him girly. He put the money on his desk and took a look around his room for stuff to do while waiting for Riku to arrive. Sora spotted his PlayStation 2.

"Aha!" he said, proud of himself for finding something to do, and turned on the console.

-

About 20 minutes later the doorbell chimed, and Sora heard Riku's voice from the door

"Hello? Sora? I'm inviting myself in" the boy said.

Sora quickly turned off the PS2 and ran down the stairs to meet Riku. The other boy was standing in the hallway. His long hair was tied back in a ponytail, and a few silver bangs hung loose framing his beautiful face. He was wearing a pair of black cargo pants that hung loosely over his hips, and a white tight fitting tee that showed his muscular torso perfectly. _'Oh god'_ Sora thought. He looked better that ever, and Sora had to mentally kick himself out of staring at Riku.

"Hey" Sora said, breathless. "Thank you so much! I don't think I would've survived three whole days alone with that monster of a woman." Riku laughed

"My pleasure," he said and grinned at Sora, which made the brunet boy's knees turn to jelly.

"So, do we have any plans?" Riku asked Sora, who smiled back at him

"…Well… mom said that we're not allowed to order pizza, and told us to go buy groceries and make dinner ourselves… She kinda flipped though, and left us with like… 500 bucks…" Sora answered. Riku raised an eyebrow

"Gee… How much does she think we eat?" he asked with a smirk.

Sora couldn't help the girlish giggle that escaped his lips.

"Probably a lot… But I think we should do that first. Go shopping I mean… 'Cause I'm starting to get hungry, and we have to get to the store, then buy food, then get back here, and THEN make dinner…" Sora said and trailed off at the thought of doing so much. Riku smiled and ruffled Sora's hair gently

"Let's get going then." he said.

Sora blushed slightly at Riku's touch before he ran back up to his room to get the money and put on some more clothes. When he was in his room Sora grabbed the money and put them safely in the pocket of his jeans. He grabbed a night blue hoodie and put it on over his black tank top. When he was done, Sora hurried back down to Riku, who was standing by the door, being sexy, and waiting for him. Sora pulled on his black sneakers and grabbed his keys before the two boys left the house.

The grocery store was just about 10 minutes of walking away. As the two boys strolled down the street Riku couldn't help casting glances at Sora. There was something about the brunet that Riku just found so utterly cute. He loved everything about Sora. They'd been best friends for the longest time. Since he was twelve and Sora eleven, Riku had noticed that he had more than just friendly feelings for Sora. He had kept his feelings for himself for five years though. Riku wasn't sure what would happen, or how Sora would react if he told him. He would probably stop being his friend and never talk to him again, and Riku wouldn't sacrifice their friendship. So for now he just loved Sora in silence.

Sora was in a really good mood. He bounced while he walked, just because he was happy. He couldn't help a grin.

Three whole days with Riku.

Alone.

-

When they got to the grocery store they found a cart and started planning what they were buying.

"Okay. What are we having for dinner?" Riku asked and gave Sora a questioning look. Sora pondered over the question for a moment.

"…Food…?" the brunet said with a thoughtful look on his face. Riku chuckled lightly

"Yes Sora, we are indeed going to eat food. But what _kind _of food?" he said and gently nudged the younger playfully. Sora eyed the shelves.

"I kinda want some kind of pasta with some tomato sauce stuff… You think we can make that?" he asked and looked at his friend. Riku gave Sora a warm smile and plucked a box of pasta from a shelf

"Of course we can, Sora. Or at least _I_ can…" he said and thought about Sora's not so great talent in the kitchen. Sora stuck out his tongue

"By the way, we need dessert too!" he said with a smile. Riku nodded

"What did you have in mind?" he asked. Sora grinned widely

"Well… Something with ice cream… And chocolate… And whipped cream… I'll just go find some stuff. You can take care of dinner, and I'll handle dessert." he beamed. Riku smirked at the younger boy.

"Not sure it's a good idea to let you handle anything on your own Sora," he said in a teasing tone "but go and find stuff."

As Sora went to get dessert, Riku couldn't help notice how nicely the boy's hips swung as he walked. Oh god, Sora was gorgeous. After a couple of minutes Sora returned with his hands full of stuff. Ice cream, chocolate sauce, whipped cream on can, chocolate bars, and vanilla sauce and lots of other not-healthy stuff.

"Gee Sora…" Riku said eyeing the stuff Sora dumped into the cart "Are we going to eat all of this?"

Sora just smiled happily and nodded "Yup! Of course we are! It's sugar!"

After getting some more stuff for the rest of the weekend they went over to the counter. Their wagon was filled with all kinds of stuff, and it looked more like they were feeding a family of six for a week, not just the two of them for three days.

Suddenly, Riku realized something, "Sora… You do realize we have to _carry_ this stuff all the way home?"

Sora sighed "Well… We could always take a taxi…"

Riku chuckled "You live ten minutes away Sora."

The brunet just looked slightly annoyed by the thought of carrying heavy bags.

"That will be 217.45" the cashier beamed happily. Sora handed her the money while Riku started packing the food into plastic bags.

"Have a nice day" the cashier smiled as she handed Sora the change.

Riku had somehow managed to get all the groceries into bags when Sora had paid. How he'd done it so fast was a mystery to Sora. The groceries filled up nine bags.

_'How the hell did we get so much food?'_ Riku thought as he picked up five of the bags, leaving four to Sora. Then he remembered leaving Sora alone with the cart for about… two minutes to get milk. The brunet had probably gone berserk with the snow shuffle technique. Riku made a mental note not to leave Sora alone with the cart again, Ever.

-

They used about 15 minutes on the way back to Sora's house.

"Gee. Those bags sure are heavy" Sora sighed as he put his bags in the kitchen next to Riku's. When they'd stored everything away, Riku started preparing dinner.

"Sora. Sit down by the table." Riku said to the brunet. Sora frowned a little

"But I want to help you!" he said. The older boy grinned at him

"Sora, we both know you'd end up burning pasta, or the house or something. Now sit down and no one will get hurt." he said teasingly. Sora put on a small pout and muttered to himself

"Unless we die of food-poisoning that is…"

Riku turned and pointed a spatula threatening at Sora

"I heard that!" he said. The brunet stuck out his tongue and sat down by the table, thinking of possible ways to confess his love to the older. Lost in thoughts, Sora sat there and watched Riku cook, his back turned to the younger boy. From his seat at the table, Sora had a perfect view of Riku's ass. He stared at it with a sheepish grin, while Riku prepared the pasta.

After a while, Sora snapped out of his daze when he realized someone had talked to him.

"Uhm…Sora?" Riku asked. Sora moved his eyes upwards from Riku's butt to Riku's face, which was turned in his direction. Teal eyes met sapphire ones.

"What are you doing Sora?" Riku asked in a teasing tone.

"Er… Nothing…" Sora looked away and tried to hide his major blush. Riku chuckled softly before he repeated what he'd said before

"Well, I said that dinner's almost ready, so you can find plates and stuff." he asked the younger. Sora nodded and started to set the table.

When they'd finished the food (Riku was an extremely good cook) and cleaned the table Riku sat down again. He smirked at Sora

"Now you make dessert, and I'll sit here and stare at YOUR ass." He chuckled as Sora's face turned a vivid shade of red.

"I'm just kidding," Riku grinned, "Now get started."

Sora walked over to the fridge, but paused with his hand at the door.

"You know what Riku? Dessert can wait." Sora said as he turned around to face Riku "I have to tell you something important first."

Riku had a curios look on his face as Sora sat down beside him.

"Bring it on" he said and waited for Sora to talk. Sora took a beep breath

"I've wanted to tell you this for such a long time… I just never dared…" He raised his sapphire gaze and met Riku's beautiful eyes. "Uhm… Well… The thing is… I… IloveyouRiku…." the boy stuttered. Riku blinked, his expression unreadable.

"What did you just say Sora?" He said in a soft voice. Sora shifted uncomfortable in his seat

"I… Love you, Riku. And I totally understand if-if you don't want to be friend with me an-" Riku cut him off by pressing his lips softly against Sora's. He pulled away and stared deep into Sora's shocked eyes.

"I love you too Sora. I really do. I've done for a long time" Riku's voice was toned down to a soft whisper. Sora's expression resembled that of a six-year-old on Christmas Day, who had just gotten the largest present under the tree.

He leaned close to Riku's face and placed kiss on the other boy's lips. Riku let his arms slide around Sora's waist and pulled the brunet onto his lap. Sora's hands curled around Riku's neck, his fingers playing with the soft silver hair. Sora leaned closer against Riku, bringing more passion into the kiss. Riku responded by sliding his tongue across Sora's lips. The boy let out a small moan when one of Riku's hands found its way under his shirt, and Riku pushed his tongue into Sora's mouth. Riku stroked Sora's stomach with his hand before he found one of the brunet's nipples. Sora gasped at the touch and started entwining his tongue even more with Riku's. After a while the two remembered that they needed air, and pulled away to breathe.

"What do you say about skipping dessert today, Sora?" Riku asked, breathing heavily. The boy nodded.

"Sounds good" Sora said and looked at the other oby with a seductive look. Riku stood up from the chair and carried Sora bridal style up to the boy's bedroom.

Riku put Sora down on the bed, himself on top of the younger. He trailed kisses from Sora's lips, down to his collarbone and up his neck. Sora let out a moan as Riku hit a sensitive spot on his neck, and started biting and sucking it. One of Riku's hands had found a nipple again, while the other stroked Sora's thigh. The brunet gasped when Riku's hand slid over his growing erection.

"Aah…mh…R-Riku" the brunet moaned as Riku unzipped his pants, and pulled them off the boy. Riku swiftly tugged Sora's shirt off as well.

He couldn't help smiling at the boy below him. His face was so innocent, and yet he was lying there on his bed wearing only a pair of boxers. Riku had never seen Sora so sexy before. He leaned down and kissed the boy gently. One of his hands trailed over Sora's chest, down to his boxers. When Riku's hand slipped inside the waistband of his boxers Sora purred softly.

Riku discarded Sora's last piece of clothing, and smiled at Sora's gasp when he stroked the boy's shaft gently.

"R-Ri…aah!" the boy moaned. After planting a final kiss on the boy's lips, Riku lowered himself to Sora's lower half. Sora let out another purr of pleasure, and grasped a hold of his sheets as Riku slid his tongue over the top of his manhood.

"Ri-Riku…Please…" Sora begged. Riku accepted the invitation and took Sora's whole in his mouth. The boy's hips bucked upwards when Riku's tongue caressed his length. Sora's breath quickened its pace, and Riku's doings made him make sounds of pleasure ever so often. Riku started to fasten his suction.

"Aah…Nngh...Riku!" Sora moaned loudly. Riku let one of his hands stroke Sora's inner thigh, which made the boy get close to climax. "Oh…God…RIKU! I'm gonna come." Sora screamed as he felt his release nearing. Riku gave the boy a final blow and Sora came in his mouth. Sora cried out in pleasure as his orgasm floated through his body. He lay back to relax, panting, as Riku licked the cum of him.

"I'm sorry…" Sora said between breaths.

"About what?" Riku asked and met the boy's eyes. Sora blushed.

"About… You know… coming so soon…" the brunet said. Riku brought himself at eyelevel with Sora.

"You'll recover fast." Riku smiled and gave Sora a deep kiss, allowing the boy to taste himself.

Riku's right hand found Sora's nipple again and started to roll it between his index finger and thumb. Sora let out a small cry of pleasure. Riku smiled and pulled away, making the younger protest loudly. Riku pulled his shirt off and unzipped his pants. Sora couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped his throat as Riku undressed. The silver-haired boy's body looked more like it belonged to a god than a teenage boy. Riku smirked at the brunet as he removed his boxers and lay down on top of him again. Sora moaned and closed his eyes as Riku stroked his erection against his groin. When the older boys mouth found one of his nipples and started sucking and nibbling it, Sora could feel he was hardening again.

"Oh God…Riku" the brunet growled with lust. Riku smiled and kissed his way up to Sora's mouth, and let their lips meet in a soft kiss. Riku pulled away and met Sora's gaze

"You sure you want to do this, Sora?" he asked the boy. Sora leaned up and kissed Riku

"Yes Riku. I want this. I love you." He smiled at the older boy. Riku gave Sora another kiss before he put three fingers in his mouth and covered them with saliva. He pulled back slightly and spread Sora's legs apart.

"This might hurt a little, but I promise it will get better soon, okay?" He said to Sora as he placed a finger at the boy's entrance. The brunet nodded, and Riku carefully slid the finger inside Sora. He started moving it with slow motions.

"You okay?" Riku asked Sora, who nodded. Riku gently added another finger and scissored them inside Sora's tight cavern. Sora let out a small whimper, half by pleasure and half caused by the new feeling. Riku added the third finger and worked them inside Sora for a little while before he pulled out, and leaned down to kiss the other boy.

"You ready?" he purred softly in the boy's ear.

"I guess so…" Sora said with a small smile. Riku pulled a bit back again and placed his erection at Sora's entrance. He stroked Sora's chin with his left hand, before he pushed himself gently inside the boy. Sora's breath hitched and he shut his eyes tightly.

"Ngh… Riku… it…hurts" He opened his eyes again, and a tear slowly fell down his cheek. Riku leaned in and kissed it away

"I know, baby, I know. It will get better very soon, I promise. Just try to relax." he whispered. Sora nodded and breathed slowly. Riku waited until Sora had adjusted and was relaxing, until he slowly started moving. One of Riku's hands gently caressed Sora's manhood while he found a slow steady rhythm. Sora moaned when he felt pleasure take over for pain. He grasped a strong hold of his sheets.

"Mmh! Riku! …faster…" He gasped, wanting more of the fantastic feeling. Riku smiled and quickened his pace a little. As he pushed harder inside the boy, he hit Sora's spot

"Oh GOD!" Sora cried out in pleasure "Riku…!" Riku continued to increase his speed, making sure to hit the boy's spot everytime he pushed inside him. From the boy's moans, and the quick pace of his breath, Riku figured Sora was nearing his climax again. He started pumping Sora's shaft faster, and he felt he was dangerously near his own release. Riku made sure he hit Sora's spot every time he pushed inside the boy.

"Ngh… Aah… Oh my fucking GOD! RIKU!" Sora screamed in ecstasy as he came into Riku's hand. The boy's muscles tightened around his member, and only seconds later Riku spilled his seed into Sora with a loud moan of pleasure. He collapsed on top of Sora, breathing heavily. Riku leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Sora's lips.

"How did it feel" he asked the boy when he pulled away again.

"It was… amazing…" Sora said between his heavy breaths.

For a while they just lay cuddled up in each other's arms in the covers of Sora's bed to keep them warm.

"Hey Sora," Riku whispered The brunet met Riku's teal eyes with the sapphire gaze of his

"Yeah?" he said. Riku smirked.

"I think I have to save you from your grandma more often." he said with a chuckle. Sora smiled

"Yeah… I think so too."

It didn't take long before the brunet fell asleep in his lover's arms. Riku sighed happily and hugged the boy softly.

"I love you, Sora" he whispered gently, and drifted off to sleep.

-

_AN:   
Well… That was my first finished FanFic. If you have any thoughts of it, please review and I'll be very happy :)  
btw: Argh… I had major dessert plans, but when I came to the part of the story where they were supposed to be… They kinda seemed weird… so… but I guess they had a lot of fun with all those dessert items the rest of the weekend xD… bah never mind!  
And it was kina cheesy... I know xP But hey!! It was yaoi and there was a lemon!! So we should all be happy!! And young boy love… How adorable they are!  
And hope you didn't notice, but parts of this were done in the middle of the night, while I was almost asleep… You guys know how creepy it is to wake up and find something in your book, that you hardly can remember writing? And the worst part is that it's almost better than the stuff you write when you're awake?  
But now I'll stop rambling… sorry about that…  
Hope you liked it anyway!!_

_Andi's note: Don't believe her when she's saying she's not doing a good job! She's doing an awesome job! Seriously. By the way, when you're through reading and reviewing this story, GO READ MINE!!! _

_AN2: Andi you little sneak!! I'll not start rambling again.  
  
Cookies and some of Riku's delightful pasta for reviewers._


End file.
